Who's Standing Next to You?
by tt22123
Summary: "Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. It's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?" "You are next me Merlin." Merthur slash. I do not own these characters, nor do I make any money from the telling of this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything you want, you are the future king." Merlin looked up from the armour he was polishing only to see the prince watching him intently with an indescribable look on his face. "Are you okay Arthur?"

"Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. It's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

Merlin felt his heart freeze at that question for he knew that the one person he wanted he could never have, the one person he wanted was looking at him asking who he loved with all his heart. He looked down at the armour setting his reflection in the shining metal breastplate.

"It does not matter Sire. It is of no consequence for the future I wish for will never happen, not in the way that I want to at least," Merlin felt as though he should add on the last part as destiny said he would be next to Arthur, the once and future king. "Why do you ask? Who's standing next to you?"

"Curiosity. You are next me Merlin."

"I meant who is there when you're experiencing the greatest moment of your life you prat. I wasn't referring to our current arrangement."

"So did I."

"You did what?"

"I meant that you are the one that I want to be beside me at that moment Merlin." This time it was Arthur's turn to look down and break the gaze with the younger male.

"Well unless you fire me I'm going to be besides you, aren't I?"

"But what if I don't want you with me like THAT. What if I want you?"

"Well then Sire, you'd have to ask me and you'd find out easily enough." Merlin watched the prince with a smile as he thought over those words before looking at Merlin through his eye lashes.

Arthur sunk to his knees in front of Merlin and swept aside the armour that was between them. He took Merlin's hands in his own and their eyes met. They slowly moved forward until they were so close they were sharing each breath.

Merlin decided that he'd waited long enough so he pressed forward until his lips met with Arthur's. The two of them were lost in the feelings of each other's mouths against their own that they soon opened up allowing the other mans tongue to slip into their mouth. They began a battle for dominance that Arthur soon won, unsurprisingly, as he started to explore every part of Merlin's mouth with his tongue while his hands journeyed along Merlin's arms and across his torso.

Arthur brushed a hand over a nipple by chance causing the rough shirt to rub against the nub making Merlin gasp into Arthur's mouth and suck on the prince's tongue in retaliation. Arthur moaned at the sensation as the feeling was sent straight to his dick, the idea of Merlin's hot mouth around him teasing Arthur so much that he couldn't help but grab the smaller man's top and pull the two of them flush against one another.

Arthur decided that there was still too much space clearly as the next thing Merlin knew they were stood with his legs wrapped tight around Arthur's waist, hips grinding forward while not breaking the kiss.

The young prince moved the two of them over to the bed with ease thanks to all of his training. Once they reached the large bed Arthur lay the two of them down with Merlin beneath him. Arthur pulled back from the kiss to look at the heavy lidded man beneath him, drinking in the sight of a flushed and aroused Merlin.

He was drawn back to the present when Merlin got impatient with just looking and decided to roll his hips upwards making their erections grind against one another. With an animalistic growl Arthur recaptured the pair of soft pink lips below while moving a hand to the hem of Merlin's shirt. He slowly began working the material higher on the sorcerer's torso until he had to break the kiss to take it off completely. He did so quickly before slamming their lips back together.

Merlin started undoing Arthur's top so that he could even the playing field a bit while Arthur remembered how sensitive Merlin seemed earlier and slid his hand up the smaller man's stomach before rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing Merlin to moan loudly at the sensation while arching his back. When they had to break the kiss to remove Arthur's shirt he didn't allow the kiss to resume, instead he began moving down Merlin's body, sucking at his skin causing the most delightful sounds. He moved along Merlin's neck, and down his chest- kissing, sucking and nipping along the way- until he reached Merlin's nipples. He took one into his mouth while using his hand to work on the other.

By this point Merlin's back was constantly arched away from the bed and into Arthur's arms with pleasure, no longer moaning but rather mewling in need for more. The prince's hand moved down towards Merlin's trousers but the two of them jumped apart when suddenly a knock sounded through the chambers.

"We'll finish this later." Arthur whispered as the two men hurriedly put their shirts then while Merlin donned his scarf to hide the prince's marks Arthur told the person outside the room to enter.

"We were considering going to the tavern and wanted to know if you would join Sire." Sir Leon walked in taking note of Merlin who had his back to him, working on the breastplate while Arthur was stood looking particularly flushed. Arthur nodded his consent and said that he would just change and would meet them there.

Merlin stood up again when Leon left and prowled towards Arthur, taking his time, before he lifted the prince's top off again, "mind if I help you change?" he asked cheekily.

"Not at all." Arthur replied silkily as Merlin stepped closer so he could reach up and pull the new top over the taller man's head and slowly down his body.

"I must say, I think I preferred taking your clothes off rather than putting them on." Merlin's voice was husky with desire making Arthur shiver with pleasure.

Arthur moved forward, pressing a chaste kiss against Merlin's lips before pulling away to answer, "well, perhaps you would be here **later** to assist me after the tavern," hinting that they could continue their previous activities. Arthur moved to the door, winking at the younger man before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur reappeared an hour later, still sober as he spent more time imagining the things he would to do Merlin next time he saw him rather than drinking. Once Leon got too drunk to stand he had taken that as he reason to escape the tavern so he took his knight home before returning to his own chambers, praying that Merlin would still be there.

The prince walked into his chambers and spotted his armour fully polished but did not spot Merlin. Arthur was disappointed by this fact so he walked over to his bed before laying face down- head buried in a pillow, therefore he was shocked when he heard Merlin walk up to the edge of his bed. He looked up at the sight of the man before him, stood in just a shirt.

"Hope you don't mind, yours was warmer." At this comment Arthur realised that it was **his** shirt that the man was wearing, it was far too big so ended at Merlin's mid-thigh and set off a streak of possessiveness in the young prince.

Arthur moved onto his hands and knees and crawled over towards Merlin, never breaking eye contact with the younger man. "I thought you'd left. I thought that you didn't want to stay here."

"I was worried that you would have changed your mind and I would be stood in your chambers like a fool. I thought that you would regret your words earlier and would have forgotten me and I would be an idiot for being here in your just your shirt." Merlin looked down at his feet at these words in worry and embarrassment.

"I could never forget you Merlin," Arthur growled before claiming Merlin's lips with his own. Merlin kissed back with all he had before Arthur put his hands on Merlin's waist and lifted the man up, laying down and placing Merlin on top of him this time. Merlin shifted himself so he was sat up, straddling Arthur's hips, the top rising as he spread his hips to maintain this position so the shirt barely covered enough to keep it decent.

Merlin lifted Arthurs top off and began mapping his body with his hands, feeling the way Arthur's muscles moved under his curious fingers, once he finished exploring every plane of the prince's torso he moved back down and undid Arthur's trousers before crawling backwards taking the trousers with him before throwing them away once he had taken them off the prince. He crawled back up Arthur's body until he was sat back over his hips, grinding down into the prince.

"I feel as though you're overdressed now Merlin." Arthur's voice was husky with lust as he reached up and gripped his top, lifting it off the smaller body, "you look good in my clothes Merlin, although I think I prefer you like this." As he whispered these words Arthur pulled Merlin down so their bodies were flush up against one another. Arthur moaned as Merlin began snaking a hand between them, grasping both of their erections in one hand before giving a quick tug. The friction created was bliss for the two men as they both gasped from breath when Merlin started pumping them faster and faster.

The two men reconnected their lips as they both neared their completion, finally cumming with a cry of the other man's name. As soon as his legs stopped feeling like jelly Merlin stood and walked over to the table where he picked up a damp cloth from a bowl of warm water and prowled back towards his prince. He wiped off his own stomach while walking, cleaning off the combination of their cum. He reached the bed and Arthur tried to take the cloth from Merlin to clean himself off but Merlin moved it out of his reach, placing it beside the bed before pushing Arthur back down on the bed by his shoulder.

Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion but that soon changed when the young sorcerer started licking his stomach clean. He was moaning at the sensation of Merlin's tongue sliding across his belly while Merlin moaned at the taste of them both mixed together, he was steadily getting lower, tracing lines with his tongue.

Merlin looked up at Arthur through his lashes, waiting until their gazes met before taking the young prince in his mouth. Arthur groaned and his hips thrusted forward when Merlin took the head into his mouth, licking the head, before taking the prince deeper. Arthur couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips into the hot, wet cavern that was Merlin's mouth so Merlin moved his head away.

He licked along the vein that travelled along the underside of Arthur's penis before moving so that he lay face-to-face with the Once and Future King. "Why did you stop Merlin?" groaned Arthur, "Do you not want to do this? Which is fine by the way."

"I know that it is fine. I stopped because you couldn't stop moving, you couldn't control yourself."

"I will control myself if you will continue."

With these words Merlin moved back down Arthur's body. "What if I don't want you to control yourself?" After saying these words Merlin swirled his tongue around the head to punctuate what he was saying. "I want you to lose control. I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to... I want you." After each sentence Merlin licked the vein or the head to emphasize that he knew what he was saying and was being truthful about what he wanted. Arthur growled at the words uttered from Merlin's lips before wrapping his fingers into Merlin's hair.

A little smirk was sent his way from Merlin who knew that they were both getting what they wanted, he flicked his tongue out and licked up the bead of precum that had appeared before taking the tip into his mouth. This action caused Arthur to grip Merlin's hair harder as he thrust roughly forward into Merlin's awaiting mouth. Arthur started moving faster and faster as Merlin relaxed his mouth to take in all of the prince. Merlin swallowed around the prince causing a growl to emanate from Arthur's lips, the sound of which caused Merlin to moan.

The feeling of Merlin's throat vibrating around him caused Arthur to move faster still, pistoning in and out of Merlin's mouth until he began shouting his man-servant's name repeatedly. The young sorcerer sensed that Arthur was nearing his completion so he moved a hand to cup his balls which he gently started to massage. Arthur could no longer hold on, "Mer- Merlin, I can't hold- I'm going to cum."

With this confession Merlin swallowed once more around the prince before he started drinking in all that man had to offer him. Once he got every last drop from Arthur he pulled away from the prince, kissed the tip of his dick, licked his lips and moved to lay next to the prince. Both men tired from their night Merlin placed his head on Arthur's shoulder who promptly enveloped Merlin in a one-armed hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was awoken the next morning by the feeling of something moving down his torso. Arthur had risen earlier than Merlin and carefully moved so that he was kneeling between the raven-haired man's legs. He started at his shoulders and began running his hands down Merlin's lithe body, following the path of his hands with kisses, nips and sucks, leading lower. He knew the moment that the man below him woke up as he felt the tensing of muscles before relaxing again and releasing a breathy moan at the sensations his body was being subjected to.

Arthur slowly reached his treasure and licked along Merlin's erection before taking it into his mouth, amazed at Merlin's control as the man did not buck into the sensation. Arthur continued sucking Merlin, relishing in the sounds that he was making, while he moved one hand from Merlin's thigh to trace a slow, gentle line along the younger's butt until he reached the puckered hole.

The young warlock gasped as he felt Arthur's curious fingers circling his hole, opening his mouth in a little 'o' shape giving Arthur an idea. He popped Merlin out of his mouth and lifted his hand up to Merlin's mouth and gave one simple word, "suck." The thin boy locked eyes with Arthur as he took the fingers into his mouth, making sure each of the three fingers that Arthur presented was slick with saliva as he licked and sucked the length of the fingers. Watching Merlin suck on his fingers sent a jolt straight to his cock so he took the man back into his own mouth, still locking their gazes.

Arthur soon pulled his fingers from Merlin's mouth, getting impatient, and moved his hand back towards the man's hole, slowly pushing in one saliva slicked digit. Merlin moaned wantonly at the feeling of Arthur sucking his cock greedily while pushing in and out of Merlin, with two fingers stretching him gently as he prepared him to take something much bigger.

"Ar-Arthur. I can't wait. N-now, please. Fuck m-me. Please." Merlin found it hard to form words let alone full sentences as he begged the prince to stop teasing him with fingers and mouth. Arthur growled possessively at Merlin's words as he took his fingers out and released Merlin's erection with a pop, placing a small kiss to the tip before moving himself up the body beneath him, kissing Merlin deeply while aligning himself with his hole.

Once more the warlock was finding it hard to remain patient so he took matters into his own hand, thrusting down onto the future kings cock while returning the deep kiss. Arthur was shocked to find himself suddenly fully seated inside Merlin and the younger man used this to his own advantage, flipping Arthur onto his back while Merlin straddled his hips, all without Arthur leaving his arse.

Arthur looked up at the man sat above him as Merlin began fucking himself on Arthur's cock, the sight was something purely delectable while the noises the younger man was making were delicious making Arthur reply with his own wanton moans. He moved one hand to Merlin's hip while the other gripped his cock, pumping his erection in time with the man's movements. The two men were both nearing their completion and they both knew it so Arthur sped up the movement of his hand pumping the weeping erection while he started bucking his hips upwards as Merlin thrusted down, making him hit Merlin's prostate with every thrust.

After a few more thrusts Merlin came over Arthur's hand while his walls clenching around the prince made him also cum with a scream of the other's name. Once they both came down from their high Merlin moved off of the prince, laying next to him on the bed while Arthur licked his hand clean, moaning at the taste that was purely Merlin.

He rolled onto his side so that he faced Merlin before pulling him into a deep kiss, "you can taste yourself can't you?" he whispered against Merlin's lips before biting the others lower lip and pulling it slightly.

"Mmmm, yes."

"You like it don't you?"

"I prefer the taste of you my prince." Merlin looked up at Arthur as if deciding if he should say something else, while Arthur was doing the same.

Apparently Arthur reached a conclusion first as he stroked one of Merlin's cheeks with his knuckles, looking straight into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Merlin."

The smile that graced Merlin's face could have lit up all of Camelot and Arthur was so glad that he was the one that got a chance to put it there. Merlin placed a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips, "I love you too Arthur, so much." He placed a kiss to the tip of Arthur's nose and each of his eyelids, "you have a meeting with the counsel this afternoon my prince but until then you are free to do as you choose."

"And if I choose to spend it in bed with you?"

"Then who am I to deny you my liege. You are the prince. If that is your wish then I shall have to oblige."

"Well if you've got something better to do."

"I am still your servant Sire, your wish is my command, however I wouldn't want you to fall ill so I would have put some clothes on and gone to get your breakfast before bringing it back to you. You can have it in bed if you so desire."

"I desire you, but perhaps you are right. Breakfast first, you are much too thin, you look like a gust of wind could sweep you away."

With a chuckle Merlin stood and wandered around the room, collecting his clothes as he went along. He got dressed quickly and left the room with a small wink as he rounded the door before hurrying down to the palace kitchens to get the food.


End file.
